


Shadow of a man

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [20]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Lack of confidence, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni fears that Shirou is thinking of his “other” self while in bed, Shirou’s words echoing in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of a man

He always wondered if Shirou thought of him while they laid together. If the male compared him to his “other” self, if it was him Shirou was thinking about when he trails his hands down, curling around the hard length that hands found. Soft gasps turned into groans as he let Shirou explore further, whispering of his name while lips dropped kisses down his chest. Words of love and devotion to him clenched his heart, tearing him up but he buried the emotion and bit his lip, forcing himself not to push Shirou away.

Hips that failed to stay still while Shirou moved down, teeth nipping when he paused. Licking and soothing, the rub of a nose and a cheek against his skin, whispers of his name when Shirou nuzzled his stomach. Biting back a hiss with the tip of his flesh was bumped by Shirou’s chin, losing himself as the male took him in his mouth. Closing his eyes, enjoying the embrace the canine so readily offered him.

Forcing the male down, chest to the bed while keeping hips in the air, his hand slid down the sweat slick back. Movements against him, biting his tongue when the body around him seemed to throb, tightening even more. Hand pausing at the curve of Shirou’s ass, grasping it while gray eyes looked over a shoulder at him while his movements faltered. Wondering if the one below him was seeing him or the one inside of him. Thinking and love him for himself or was Shirou thinking about the “other” him? Was the heavyweight imagining his touch as the other’s? Comparing his touch and the way he acted to the way he used to be when he came over in the rain.

Making sure that the male’s head was turned, he didn’t want Shirou to look at him, not when such doubts ran rampant in his mind. Head dropped along the neck in front of him as his body moved and shuddered. Curling up behind the exhausted wolf, their labored breathing seemed to be in tune and as he started to drift off. The pressing back against him along with the murmur of words that would continue to shock him. Confessions of love, his name reaching his ears.

The worrying that had been plaguing him, dodging him all night. Second guessing himself, second thoughts of the male’s feelings for him and coming in behind his “other” self in Shirou’s affections. Remembering Shirou had confronted him earlier that day, confronting him on his fears of being not the one Shirou was in love with. He could hear the gentle voice in his mind as the canine tried to convince him. He knew he should believe what his boyfriend was saying. Should believe what the male was saying.

Nosing away strands of hair away from the nape of the sleeping male’s neck, the calming words of he and his “other” self are the one in the same, the same person. The one Shirou had fell in love with.

Nearly asleep, movements in his arms, opening blurry eyes to see Shirou push back against him. He could easily make out the sleepy smile the wolf gave before turning around to face him and wrapped his arms around the one person he loved.


End file.
